


Do You Love me?

by Amakai



Category: LM.C, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's tired of being alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before I started hating the Aoiha pairing thanks to people on tumblr

Reita walked out of the studio in a pissed off mood. He was sick of watching Ruki and Kai being cutesy and he was sick of Aoi and Uruha flirting, as is no one else was there. Reita needed a boyfriend. He had known he was gay from the day he joined Gazette. Ruki had hit on him many times and then Kai asked him out. That was the end of Ruki hitting on Reita. Aoi had flirted with him at concerts but then Uruha joined the band and at the first concert he played in, Aoi fell head over heels for the guitarist in short shorts. Reita sighed. It was depressing being the only single one out of his entire band. He got into his white convertible and slumped into the seat. He watched Aoi and Uruha walk out of the building, holding hands. They reached Aoi’s blue Mercedes and Uruha kissed him. Reita started his car and drove off. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t. He drove down an empty road and passed someone on the ground. Reita stopped at the corner and looked back. Was the person crying? It looked like it. He parked his car and went over. A girl? No. It was definitely male. 

“Hey…are you alright?”

The boy looked up. Reita inhaled deeply. The boys’ eyes were beautiful. His hair looked just as soft as his skin did, “…No…no I’m not…Miyavi dumped me!”

“I know Miyavi but I don’t think we’ve ever met.” He knelt down and brushed the tears from his eyes, “I’m Reita.”

The boy sniffed, “…Maaya.”

“Maaya…that’s cute. Hey are you hungry?”

Maaya flushed and nodded, “Yea…”

Reita stood and held his hand out to him, “Come on. I’ll buy you lunch.”

Maaya took his hand. It was rough and slightly calloused but he smiled, “You’re hands are like Aiji-sama’s.”

“Aiji?”

“My senpai and guitarist in my band.”

Reita smiled slightly, “I see.”

Maaya nodded and let go as they reached his car. Reita climbed in and unlocked the doors so Maaya could get in. Reita could tell Maaya was nervous. He understood why. They were total strangers, just meeting and going for lunch. 

“Reita-kun?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you know Miyavi-san.”

“Yea. I know him. He’s a little pain in the rear.”

Maaya giggled, “He’s silly.”

“Un, he really is but he’s also a big flirt too.”

Maaya looked down, “I know. He flirted with me when we were in the same band.”

“And you fell in love with him.”

“Un…but today he decided that he didn’t want to be my lover anymore…so he dumped me and kicked me out.”

Reita patted his head as they waited for the light to change, “I’m sorry to hear that. You’ll find someone.”

“Un…what about you?”

“Me?”

“Do you have anyone?”

Reita sighed glumly, “No. Ruki and Kai are in love. Aoi has Uruha…it’s just me…all by myself.”

Maaya looked at his rings, “Maybe…we could give it a shot.”

“Nani?”

“Maybe we…could go out?”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Un.”

Reita smiled, “Sure.”

Maaya smiled back, “Yay!”

“So where do you want to go?”

“…Um…to lunch would be nice.”

“Alright.”

Maaya smiled and closed his eyes. He was happy even though he had just been dumped. It made him happy to know that there was someone willing to love him. Reita glanced over at him, “You’re happy. That’s good.”

Maaya looked at him, “Are you happy?”

“Well I’m not pissed off anymore.”

“Really?”

“Yea…I mean when I left practice I wanted to hit someone…now I don’t.”

“Was that because of me?”

“I think it was.”

Maaya blushed, “That makes me happier.”

Reita smiled, “Good. I’m glad.” He said as he pulled up into the restaurant parking lot. Maaya got out as Reita turned the car off. They went inside and ordered. After almost two hours of talking, they went to Reita’s house and watched a movie. It was near eleven when it ended. Reita was beyond antsy and Maaya kept fidgeting. 

“Ready for…bed?” Reita asked standing.

“Are you really going to bed?”

“I don’t want to but if I have to I will.”

“Why don’t you want to?” Maaya asked, knowing the answer.

“I want to screw you senseless.”

Maaya smirked and sat on the back of the couch, “I want you to screw me senseless.”

Reita smirked back, “That can be arranged.”

“Goody.”

Reita took Maaya’s hand and led him up to his room. He sat the shorter blonde down before stripping and doing the same to him. 

“This is going to be a long night.” He whispered.

“Good.”


	2. Yes, I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...pointless smut xD

Reita pressed against the writhing blonde underneath him. He had only his pants on but the boy was naked and extremely horny. He was begging for Rieta to touch him where he needed and wanted it most. The younger man refused however; touching everywhere else except his throbbing member that was leaking in need. Maaya whimpered, “Reita please…I can’t take it anymore.” He pleaded. Reita looked down at the boys’ erection. It stood flat against his chest, the tip weeping with pre-cum. Reita’s eyes flared as his lips drew closer to his prize. He could feel the older man writhing below him again but he stopped when Reita grasped his hips tightly. He opened his mouth and sucked the head between his lips, drawing the salty juices from it as if it were a lollipop. Maaya’s moans met his ears sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his own aching need. Reita moaned causing a vibration to shoot through Maaya’s body. Reita wanted him All of him. Anything to please the man under him. 

He looked up at him, moaning again as he saw the passion on his face. Reita began to bit the thick pulsating vein causing the blonde to buck and groan in pleasure. He soon began pushing up into his mouth. Reita held his head steady, letting him fuck his mouth as he added suction to it. He pressed his tongue against his length whenever Maaya pulled back. Finally, not being able to stand it, Reita engulfed his erection. Holding the base of it as his head bobbed up and down quickly. He sucked harder, adding intense pressure to Maaya’s hot length. Soon he was brought to a raging orgasm and Reita pulled off as he swallowed everything. 

It wasn’t enough. His own aching erection was driving him mad. Before he got a chance to undo his pants, Maaya was up and doing it himself. Stripping him, Maaya pressed his lovers dick against his stomach. Reita moaned and leaned back on his arms, inviting the boy to play with him. Maaya rubbed it slowly as he shoved two fingers into his mouth, his lustful eyes boring into Reita’s equally needy ones. He shifted so he was lying on his back, holding eye contact with Maaya who withdrew his fingers that were now dripping with saliva. Reita brought his legs up on either side of him, telling him that he was ready for anything. Maaya’s hand continued rubbing the bassists length as he slipped his fingers into him. Reita moaned and writhed slightly, pushing against them, wanting more. Reita‘s eyes that had closed briefly, opened again and looked up into Maaya’s. The lust that he saw made him whimper, as he pressed against his fingers again. Maaya pulled them out so just the tips of them were inside him. He held Reita in place with one hand as he tried to pull them back into his body. When Maaya thrust them back into him, Reita leaked and he tightened around the digits probing inside of him. Maaya’s fingers bent inside him, pressing against his soft spot. Reita’s cries of pleasure rang throughout the room and went straight through Maaya to his erection. He wanted to bury his dick inside of Reita but he waited till he knew he could fuck him long and hard.

Reita was dying to be touched. His length was dripping wet as Maaya ran his tongue around the mushroom shaped head, dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting Reita with deep want. His professional tongue ran around the head and along the vein. Just when Reita thought he couldn’t stand the teasing, Maaya began to suck him hard. He kept the same pace for the entire time and stopped just as Reita was getting close. He was ready. Maaya removed his fingers and ran them in circles around Reita’s tight but willing hole.   
“Please.” Reita begged. If anyone thought that word would ruin Maaya’s mood, they were very wrong. Maaya’s deep brown eyes looked up into Reita’s, “Please what?” he pressed jamming his fingers back into Reita’s body. 

Reita cried out in pleasure. “Please! I can’t take it anymore! Fuck me! Do it now!” he cried, pressing against his fingers again. Maaya got up on his knees and hoisted Reita up into his arms. The bassist reached behind him and held onto the headboard, which made it easier for Maaya as he let go with one arm, and raised his dick that was glistening in pre-cum again. He held it in his hand and when Reita relaxed his hips he pulled him down onto the shiny wet head. If Reita was in pain, he hid it until he felt Maaya’s hips against his rear. That was when Reita grew beyond horny. 

Feeling Maaya’s hands grasp his hips made him start to ride the singer, using the bed to pull himself up and down on the hard erection inside him while his legs around Maaya’s waist kept him in place. The view Maaya had before him filled him with such awe and made him, if possible, hotter for the bassist. Watching his face as Reita rode him, Maaya began to thrust up to meet him. Reita’s moans started to match Maaya’s as their breathing picked up. Although Maaya enjoyed their pace, he wanted more. Pulling Reita away from the bed, he wrapped his arms around him and stood up. Reita’s lust filled eyes looked at him as Maaya walked to the wall and backed him against it. 

“Say my name.” He whispered, kissing his chest. 

The bassist shivered, “Maaya.” He whispered. Maaya thrust up hard into him and Reita cried out, “Maaya!”

“Better.”

Reita buried his face in Maaya’s hair as he wrapped his arms around the singers’ head. Maaya’s thrusts grew harder and quicker. Reita did his best to meet them but was lost in ecstasy as Maaya hit his prostate dead on with each thrust. Maaya pushed him back and kissed him passionately. Reita fought him for dominance and Maaya fought just as hard. Reita eventually broke. He was getting extremely sensitive but Maaya came before him and slid to his knees, hugging Reita close to him as he came down from his orgasmic high. When he pulled out, he leaned against the bed and stared at Reita with the same lustful eyes as before. He raised his hand and wagged a finger for him to come over. Reita scrambled to his knees and crawled over to him, cuddling close between his legs. Maaya slipped his hand down between his legs, wrapping his fingers around Reita’s needy length. He pumped him hard and fast and stopped when Reita released all over the floor. 

“…Reita?”

“Hmm?”

“When I can move…wanna shower?”

Reita nodded, “I could use one.”

“…Me too…”

Reita smiled and turned his head to kiss him. It wasn’t rough or powerful like before. It was just a kiss to say that they cared for one another. When the bassist pulled away, he put his hand on Maaya’s cheek, “I love you.”

“…I love you too…more then anything.” He whispered, hugging him close again. Reita closed his eyes, “Good…and next time…I’m the one doing the fucking.”

“Sounds good to me.” Maaya murmured, kissing his head. Reita smiled and they waited for their bodies to recuperate before the next wave of love making.


End file.
